harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marauder's Map
Possessive form? What's wrong with it? The Map is a map to aid a Marauder in his (or potentially her), ergo a "Marauder's Map". The phrase "Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers" would tend to give the impression that had circumstances been very different Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes would have had heavy competition in their struggle to obliterate Zonko's. HTH HAND —Phil | Talk 11:07, 7 January 2009 (UTC) : "The Marauders" is a plural term, referring to the group of students who created it (any subsequent student who might possess it is irrelevant). Since the subject is plural, the possessive needs to be, too; " 's" implies a single owner – s' is grammatically correct. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 21:19, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: You're not actually reading what I'm saying, are you… The Marauders themselves (or JKR on their behalf anyway) named it the "Marauder's Map" meaning "Map for use by a Marauder when Marauding", and waffling on about whether we might think it ought to be plural is completely irrelevant. What we ought to be saying is that it might appear to be a grammatical error but is what JKR intended to write so is correct nonetheless: not "we know better than JKR who has screwed up again". HTH HAND —Phil | Talk 21:30, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::: A ha, I see what you're getting at now. I just have a knack for grammar mistakes, so I never considered the use of "Marauder's" that way. But that argument makes sense. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 22:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Thank you, I do my best. —Phil | Talk 22:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Marauder's Map How come the Marauder's Map doesn't posses the location of the Room of Requirements? Matty Bond 02:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) : I think the RoR works in such a way that someone who uses it can restrict who else has access, through the wish of making the room Unplottable. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|'(Talk to me)']] 05:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hogwarts is Unplottable Hold on, according to the Goblet of Fire, Hogwarts is enchanted to be Unplottable, meaning that you can't plot the school on a map. If so, how were the Marauders able to draw the map? 21:16, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Being Unplottable, Hogwarts can't be located in a map, that doesn't mean it can't be represented in a map. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 21:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah! It makes sense now, thanks! 22:44, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Up to No Good Also, it is unusual that a map that normally appears as a blank piece of parchment (as it would have appeared while in Filch's possession all those years) would so easily have let its secrets be uncovered by the twin Weasleys. There is no mention of how they learn to uncover and cover its secrets, something even Snape cannot do when he later caught Harry Potter in the hallways late at night. It would seem likely, or at least presumed likely, that the incantation to activate the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", is something that Gred and Forge would actually attempt, even perhaps as a joke. Filch, being himself a Squib, might not have tried anything, though he proably had an idea that it was at least some sort of aid from the Marauders to manage their mischief, or else he would not have kept it. Are there any thoughts on this?